1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a light source module using an LED and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a preferred LED light source module for use in a backlight of a liquid crystal monitor.
2. Background Art
As a backlight of a liquid crystal monitor, an LED (light-emitting diode) has been used recently. A backlight using an LED includes a direct type in which LEDs are arranged on the rear side of a liquid crystal panel and an edge-light type in which LEDs are arranged at the lower edge of a liquid crystal panel. In the edge-light type backlight, LEDs are arranged in lines at the lower edge portion of a liquid crystal panel and a light from an LED is guided to the rear side of the liquid crystal panel by a light guide plate, to illuminate the whole surface of the liquid crystal panel equally.
The edge-light type backlight can be adopted to make a liquid crystal television thinner but it enlarges the size of the liquid crystal television in the vertical direction. Therefore, in order to reduce the size of the liquid crystal television in the vertical direction, it is necessary to reduce the height of each LED.
Recently, a thin liquid crystal display device has been developed. In the liquid crystal display device, the thickness of an edge-light type backlight has to be further reduced.
Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No.